Existing autoshift on machines such as heavy machinery is generally based on transmission speed and/or torque. Sometimes during working of the machine at a worksite, there may be a need for a shift in a transmission system of the machine in advance, based on other parameters, such as a work location at the worksite. In an example, during operation of the machine, such as a wheel loader, an implement of the wheel loader contacts a pile or a work aggregate before downshifting of gear drive from higher gear to a first gear. Downshifting to the first gear provides higher torque for penetration of the implement into the work aggregate. Operator may experience jerks due to penetration of the implement into the work aggregate before downshifting to the first gear. Thus, a penetration force caused by the implement at beginning of digging operation may get reduced.
Japanese patent publication number 2008133657, hereinafter referred as the '657 patent, describes an excavation/loading machine and automatic excavation method. A wheel loader in the '657 patent includes a laser range sensor. A laser beam is emitted downwardly from the laser range sensor and the wheel loader measures a distance to an emitting position on a ground while moving forward. When the wheel loader approaches sediment to be excavated, a measured distance reaches a specified distance. Thus rotational speed of an engine of the wheel loader is increased by an instruction. Also, a tilt amount of the engine at which the rotational speed is transmitted to rear wheel is controlled.